bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toaster's Island
A multiple author comic series spin off from The North-western Isles Continuity, Toaster's Island was a project started by Tapika of Shadows, and is hopefully going to be the first "Reality Television styled comic series on BZP". Initial Idea Toaster's Island is a Non-canon comic series which spins from the NWI continuity in terms that it does not follow on any strand of continuity, instead, it has it's own continuity where characters are playing largely different roles, such as Rangiti (Rangan) suffering from a multiple personality disorder, and Toaster being a bit less friendly. There's savage Neo-shifters everywhere! Tapika initially wanted a group of characters from the Comic Land to go on the HMS. Diarriha's maiden voyage to the North-western Isles, where they will drink wine, get drunk, vomit and have a good time, but they crash on an island... There would be 4 artifacts which would need to be found in order for the plan to resolve. Omega wanted to be in but there were... 'Complications'. One of the first things that Rangan suggested was that all the characters would be different from their real incarnation. Rangan took this a step further and renamed his character as "Rangiti" specifically for this series. Another suggestion Rangan made was that the first few comics would be set on the ship, then sink it. One thing that was suggested was for the whole thing to be a literal reality TV show, but this was refused for unknown reasons. The story focuses around a curse that has befallen the island- The Percimate Untolica, presumably something the Great Beings were making inside the dome above Bread Nui at the time of Seperation. Characters Main Cast Most, if not all the cast are from previous works from the Co-author's previous works, however, many of their personalities are different from their canon incarnations (or, in one case, their entire appearance). Clans and/or Species The Bradack Clan A rumoured clan to appear in Toaster's Island, they are rivals of the Neo-Shifters, and are one of the first clans set to appear in Toaster's Island. They have built technology that allows them to use their mask powers, despite being matoran. Their prefered mask of choice is the Huna, which is great for spying on the Neo-Shifters. This is a clan of deformed, Mc-toran shaped matoran, with orange masks, brown feet and black torso. Now, where have we heard that before? Neo-Shifters Savage beings from another toy line universe, they use Hydrogen and other liquids to heal themselves after battle. Dispite their hatred towards each other, they have always had a common foe, the Bradack Clan. Fueled on their hatred (and Hydrogen), the many species of Neo-Shifters banded together, forging their alliance. However, that doesn't mean that they are good... or if they even like each other. They are, in fact, the secondary antagonists of Toaster's Island. Cameos and refrences to other series As proven by two of the minor characters listed below, the series, or at least the earlier parts of it, are rife with references to Turaga Dlakii's (numerous) other multi-author series works; Plot Device derives from Heroes, there is a minor reference to Dlakii's art-and-craft tendencies from Operation: LOSER, Mr. Sun from Operation: LOSER is due to appear, and Plot Device's ship is named the Angry Nid, obviously named after the comic maker who also works in both of these series. It may just be one massive coincidence, though. Apart from character cameos, Rangan's first comic in the series is basically a huge homage to the first meeting of Bradon and Rangan in The Mercenus Chronicles. For example, it was a clan of the Bradack tribe whom saved Rangiti, several bits of dialog are reminiscent of this meeting, even the conclusion is based on the same subject (Rangan and Bradon head to a bar, Rangiti is going to get served at a bar). As well as this, Rangiti thinks "No Deus ex Machina to call on this time", which is a reference to the Breathing apparatus that the Firefly in The Mercenus Chronicles just happens to be carrying in his beak while rangan ran out of oxygen. Plot The story opens with Plot Device tending to AUTO, who is controlling a Pirate Ship with feathered wings. Shani is making drinks for Hatok and tells him a secret- There aren't any drinks at all, they're just holograms! Meanwhile, Omega is angry with Eljay for so much Mangosteen on the menu. Eljay justifies this by saying he doesn't know how to control the machine so this is the only food he can make. Meanwhile, Rangiti proclaims he likes cheese better then Mangosteen. Down in the brig, Dlakii has got his sword stuck in the wall while doing arts and crafts (AS A HOBBY) and Enira facepalms while Nuroki just is confused. Under there, Tapika, a slave, is pedalling hard to get some cheese. An explosion happens in one of the ship's fuel tanks, which is revealed to be the work of Dlakii (By accident)- His sword got stuck in a control panel when he tried to pull it out. Tapika's holographic cheese disappears, and he stops pedaling. The ship is carrying off to an unknown island, spewing smoke... and ejecting Rangiti into the ocean... Rangiti crashes into the ocean, asking questions to himself (which is perfectly reasonable because of his split personality). He forgets how to swim, and seeps into the ocean. Meanwhile, two members of the Bradack Tribe were investigating the earthquake they heard five minutes ago; the first thing they notice is a body in the sea. They try to call out, but in the end resort to throwing a makeshift pully into the water. Dragging Rangiti to the beach, they realize that the character is quite different from themselves. They contemplate sending him to the chief, or eating him. They choose to cook him... Tapika wakes up and climbs from the wreckage. He meets Eljay, and collapses in exhaustion. Eljay offers him a Mangosteen, and he says 'Yes please'... Toaster surveys the situation from Pinnicala Eclipta... Dlakii, Enira and Nuroki wash up on a beach. Enira organizes the group, sending Dlakii to get firewood, herself to fish for food, and Nuroki to... do whatever he wants. Dlakii goes off to find firewood and comes across a good tree, but his sword gets stuck in it again, letting off Dlakii's temper. He obliterates the trunk with a blast of light, sending it down on him, but he leaps out of the way, leaving the trunk to crash down upon something stalking him. He inspects the thing that was stalking him, and concludes that "It's a Toa, but suckier." Toaster, focused on something else, tries to get off Pinnicala Eclipta but falls off, screaming for minutes until he realizes that he clung onto the pillar. Cei spearheaded a rescue mission to save Tapika, who was stolen from their organization by Plot Device, but crashed as well. Another member of the crew yells at him, but he ignores the pleas... Nuroki was angry and reminiscing while crossing Twelve-mile wide Beach when he decided to head into the forest. When in, he was scared by a howling noise and ran towards a... Bradack Temple... Eljay leaves Tapika alone, feasting on a Mangosteen, and goes to search for some adventure... and firewood. He falls down a hole, greeted by an unknown being... Mr. Sun is floating around Bio when he notices Bread Nui and the ship crashed on it. He investigates, but is grouped up on by a bunch of other cliche comic characters. Eventually, he yells at them. Plot Device is at Hatok's funeral, and AUTO is behind him, motionless but active. Plot Device gives some evil memos, and then asks AUTO what he is doing. The mechanoid replies that he is trying to use Global Positioning System to find out where they are, and Plot Device is depressed by the news that deep down he knew himself was true- that they were lost. After all, it had happened before to him and a crew... A Neo Shifter is talking to an unknown entity that lives in a cave, telling him 'We hate neighbors!' and 'Where is the golden army?'. The entity simply replies 'Excellent...' not answering the Neo Shifter's question... Tapika, looking for Eljay, walked into the forest... and found Cei. Cei was going to rescue him from Plot Device, until they had crashed. Tapika reminded Cei that he had crashed too, and Cei ran off the scene, remembering that he needed to fix the ship and stop it from sinking. Rangati is dying and breathes his last breath, choked by the flames cooking him. Seconds later, a proud Bradack announces "Dinner... is served!" Nuroki attempts to enter the Bradack temple after realizing that they don't usually inhabit temples, but is chased away by a guard. After losing him on the beach, Nuroki decides to try again. He walks up to a palm tree and shakes it violently until it falls on him, flattening him until he resembles a Bradack. He enters the temple without a second glance from the guards, and after streching back to his normal height, proceeds down the passageway. He then comes upon a team of Bradacks rebuilding a crashed MiG-15 fighter jet. Tapika is searching across the forest of Bread Nui, reminding himself on a piece of paper. A Bradack is escorting him. The Bradack leaves him by a tree, where he notices a glowing cube. He takes this cube away from the scene, but it blinds him. However, a robotic spy bird- POL-I- is watching him and relaying it to a dark office block that has Toaster in it... Trivia *The idea started out as a game show and a ripoff of Found. Quickly changed. *VakamaTK would have been an author if he had replied to the PM before Tapika assumed he wasn't interested. *Omega and Hatok quit, but they're still in the first comic. Mercenus got as far as his comic until he quit. Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:North-Western Isles Continuity Category:Deleted In Dataclysm